Fairy Tail Romance Yaoi Adventure!
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Strange things are happen in the world of Fairy Tail! Natsu has a bracelet that can change his personality, Gray fallen in love, people of another guild has visited Fairy Tail and Natsu have a stalker after him. GrayxNatsu
1. Chapter 1

**Chi-chi: I have arrive my to cool for words readers, and I have a new story, well no not really. For those of you who read A Fairy Tale Romance this is the remix rewritten, but this time its pure YAOI! So if you do not like YAOI please leave now are forever holds your peace.**

**Warning: This story will CONTAIN Oc's, Ooc, and a little dash of Natsu cross-dressing. Now let read and enjoy the story. Please do not flame!**

Chapter 1

**The Mission**

It was a normal day in the town of Magnolia, as loud herds of voices and sounds of things being destroyed could be heard coming from one guild that everyone know as Fairy Tale.

"Take this!" yelled out a fried up pink head Dragon Slayer, whom go by the name of Natsu Dragneel , as he had his fist fired up ready to punch Gray.

"Try this then! Ice Ma-"

"I hope the two of you aren't fighting." Came a reply, who was by the way was releasing a lot of killer intent this made the two stop in their tracks. Standing in the doorway was none other then Eraze Scarlet one of the most feared mage in Fairy Tail. Instantly the two knuckleheads stop their fighting and acted, or well tried to that is.

"Look you guys I got us a mission we can do, plus this mission will help to pay my rent that is due next week." Running up towards them was Lucy with Happy trailing behind her. Gray snatched the paper from out of Lucy hands and begins to read over it.

" A local café has just open up and is need of some waiters and waitresses." Gray read out.

"Alright let head out team." Eraze was already packed, and was leaving out the door.

"Wow that was fast." Lucy muttered.

"Good luck you guys!" Mirajne called out to them.

"So they gone out on another mission." Sitting on the bar table was none other then Master himself.

"Oh1 Master this arrive in the mail for you." Mirajane passed him a white envelope. Master took the envelope and opens it, inside laid a letter that he took out and read it. Inside it read: **'I'M COMING'** in big bold letters and at the bottom was a stamp of a red phoenix. Mirajane glance over at Master and saw that he was shaking and sweating all over.

"Are you okay Master?"

"No. This is not good! NOT GOOD AT ALL!"

**. . . Elsewhere . . .**

"THERE NO WAY I'M WEARING THIS!" Natsu yelled through the door of the dressing room.

"Come on Natsu it can't be that bad." Lucy said trying to make Natsu to calm down, while standing outside of the dressing room. You see the team didn't read at the bottom of the request mission that it said they need one boy and _**three**_ girls. So since the team consists of two boys and two girls, plus a cat, one of the boys was chosen the play as a girl, and this brings us back to are pediments.

"I don't know Lucy these skirts are really short." Eraze blushed as she tugged on the end of her skirt, The two were wearing a white corset that has red bows going down the middle, a red short ruffle skirt with white knee length sock and red heels. Also Erza had her hair in a high ponytail instead of leaving it down.

"Hey! Natsu come on out all ready! We ain't got all day." Gray bang on the door of the dressing room, suddenly the door open, but it revealed Virgo.

"Hime I have done the best I could." Virgo step aside, and revealed what look to be a girl with wild pink hair that she going down her back. The he/she had on a off the shoulder sort red ruffle dress, which had long big sleeves and puff out in the front, making it look like he had breast. A big pink bow was tied around his waist as the dress flared into layer of ruffles that ended mid thigh showing off his smooth tan leg. On his feet were a pair of not too high red heels shoes, plus to finish off the look Virgo added a black choker with a pink rose attach around his neck and a dash of make-up. To say everyone was speechless, because who in their right mind would believe that Natsu could be able to pull off as a girl.

"Na-Natsu is t-that really you." Happy slowly approached Natsu.

"Of course!" Natsu pouted, as Happy turned into stone.

"Ne Happy!" Lucy panicked.

'_Kawaii.'_ A certain ice mage thought.

"I must say Natsu I'm impressed. I never knew you would have been able to pull this look off. Good job!" Eraze said with proudness in her voice, while this made Natsu sulk in a near by corner.

"I don't think he wanted to hear that." Lucy muttered.

"I hope my darling cupid is now ready!" Rose petal flew from no were as the owner of the café walk in dramatically.

"I hate this thing!" Natsu shouted out as he tried to tear the dress.

"WHAT WRONG WITH MY PRECIOUS CUPID!" The owner pointed at Natsu.

"Natsu mad because he is now a transvestite!" Happy pop up from out of nowhere and appeared in front of the owner.

"N-No Happy that's different." Lucy tried to tell him.

"It seems Natsu doesn't like his outfit." Said Eraze.

"Young people these days just don't know fashion." The owner dramatically shed a tear, while the others just sweatdrop.

"Now I would like for you kind bunch of people to. . GO OUT THERE AND SAVE PEOPLE THERE LOVE!" The then throw then out from the dressing room and into the dinning area making fall onto the hard solid floor.

"Owwie." Lucy rubbed her head and stood up when she noticed crowds of people were staring at them.

"H-Hi and welcome to the Sweethearts café, were you can spend time with your true love!" Lucy introduced and notices some of the boys were blushing around her direction.

'_Gosh it so hard being kawaii.' _Lucy thought dramatically as she striked one of her sexy poses.

"Ne Lucy they're staring at Eraze." Happy pop out beside Lucy snapping her out of her trains of thoughts.'

" Get the hell off of me!" Gray yelled from underneath Natsu.

"Ow that crazy owner." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Please sit down while we take your orders." Lucy smile cutely this time she notice the guys had triple, and was staring straight in her direction blushing or had hearts in their eyes.

'_So they finally fell for my super kawaiiness of a charm.'_ Lucy thought as she strikes yet another one of her sexy poses.

"Natsu has a fanboys club." Happy said as he once again snaps Lucy from her thoughts.

"WHAT!" Lucy turn her head and saw Natsu who was having a glaring contest with Gray and to the group of boys and saw that their line of direction was pointed directly at Natsu.

'How could this be happening!' Lucy drop to the ground as her spirit flew out of her.

"I think Lucy dead." Happy went and got a stick and poked her and notice she didn't move.

"OH NO LUCY IS DEAD!" Happy cried out.

. . .Time Skip. . .

"Over here! Serve me!

"No serve me!"

"Over here miss." Random men kept requesting for Natsu, not knowing they were pissing off a certain ice mage.

"Lucy help! Gray keep freezing all of the dishes and breaking them, plus he keep scaring away the costumers!" cried Happy.

"Happy calm down." Lucy tried to calm down the shaken up cat.

"Lucy it was scary." Happy muttered.

"Hmm I wonder what's Gray mad about?" Lucy wondered.

**. . . Over With Gray and Natsu. . . .**

"I'm outta here!" yelled out yet another victim of a very pissed out ice mage.

"That was weird." Natsu muttered as he saw another guy ran out of the café. Natsu was walking towards a table that requested him when all of the sudden he trip on the heel of his shoes and was about to come in contact with the ground. Across the room Gray saw this and was about to dash over there to save him, but it seem someone had beat him to the punch.

" Are you okay miss?" Natsu heard a smooth silky voice

"Huh?" Natsu open his up his eyes and saw a man towering over him. He was very handsome man that looks to be around in his early 20's. He had long silver hair with icy blue eyes. He was wearing a black caller button down shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath with the sleeves roll up a little, black jeans with a white belt with a chain attach, and a couple of piercing in his ears.

"Y-Yeah I'm good." Natsu suddenly felt himself get snatch away and looked up and saw it was Gray, who for unknown reasons was glaring at the silver hair gentleman.

"Bastard you didn't had to grab me so hard!" Natsu yelled getting Gray attention.

"Baka it's your own fault for being so clumsy!" Gray yelled back.

"Why you." Natsu growled ready to punch Gray in his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this lover quarrel of yours, but I would like to know your name miss?" The silver hair gentleman asked Natsu

"Natsu , AND I'M NOT THIS GUY LOVER!" Natsu pointed at Gray.

" Like I will every want to date you!"

"Oh yeah well at least I'm not a ice prick!" Natsu yelled back at Gray.

"I see. Well its only fair that I also introduce my self. The name Yukio, and it was a pleasure to meet you." Yukio grab Natsu hand and kiss it. This action cause Natsu to blush and snatch his hand away and Gray become super pissed off.

' I really don't like this guy.' Gray thought darkly

**. . . Later That Day. . .**

" You guys have done an excellent job that I have decided to give you all something a little extra." The owner said, the group was standing outside ready to leave he went in and came back out dragging a large treasure chest.

"Everything inside of this chest is your." Happy walk over to the chest and left if open, inside laid a bunch of gold treasure.

"Wow!" Lucy was amaze, knowing now she being to pay her rent for the whole year plus extra to go shopping with.

"Oh and this came for you from one of your admires." The owner passed Natsu a black small box.

"Open it Natsu and see what inside." Lucy said from beside Natsu

"Yes I agree with Lucy, because I to would like to know what inside." Eraze suddenly pop up on the other side of Natsu.

"Open it! Open it!" Happy chanted. Natsu open the box, lying inside the box was a silver charm bracelet with pink hearts attach.

"Why the hell would I want this." Natsu pick up the bracelet just as he pick it up a flash of bright engulf everyone, but soon die out.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Gray.

"I don't know, but I think it came from the bracelet." Lucy suggested.

"Natsu look on your arm!" cried Happy as he pointed at Natsu wrist.

"Huh?" Natsu look on his arm and was shock to see the bracelet lying on his wrist.

"How did this get here!" shouted Natsu.

"That is no ordinary bracelet. Everyone let hurry back to the guild, for I can speak with Master about this." Said Eraze.

**. . . Elsewhere . . .**

Riding on a train sat a group of people, five of them look to be around their teen, while a certain one of them look be around her late 20's.

"Fairy Tail, huh" smirked the eldest of the group as the train announce it arrive at Magnolia.

**To Be Continue. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi-chi: My to cool for words readers, and I have a Chapter 2 ready for you all to read. I will say this again this is a YAOI so please leave now are forever holds your peace.**

**Warning: This story will CONTAIN Oc's, Ooc, and a dash of Natsu cross-dressing. Now let read and enjoy the story. Please do not flame!**

**Chapter 2**

**_(Rose Bracelet)_**

"Hmmm I see." Master nodded his head after Eraze was finish explaining to him about what happened on the mission.

"Natsu had you tried to remove it?" asked Wendy.

"Of course I have, but everytime I try I get electrocuted." Natsu held up the bracelet.

"Idiot it's your own fault for taking it out of the box!" Gray said to Natsu.

"Shut-up or would you rather we deal with this with our fist." Lighten spark between them as they glared down at one another.

"Natsu and Gray seem to be having one of their lover quarrel." Mirajane as she smile at the two who was currently fighting.

"I-I don't know about that Mirajane." Lucy stared at the two as they threw punches at one another.

"Because I sure don't see any love." Lucy said not knowing that her words had an effect on the bracelet. Natsu was about to land an attack on Gray until he felt this weird feeling spread across his body.

"What the?" Natsu drop down to the ground clutching his body, this caught the attention of the other guild members.

"Natsu!" Eraze, Lucy, Happy and Gray ran over toward him.

"Natsu are you okay?" Eraze and Lucy call out in concern.

"Natsu do you have a bad tummy ache?" asked Happy. Natsu was sweating all over plus he was shaken, just when Eraze was about to tell Wendy to try to heal Natsu he stop.

"Gray-kun." Natsu called out Gray name in a sweet, loving, caring voice as his bangs cover his eyes.

" N-Natsu?" Gray was shock to hear Natsu voice different like this, plus to say his name that way.

"Gray-KUUNN!" Natsu suddenly jump up and hugged Gray.

"HHHUUUUHHHH!" The guild cried out.

"N-Natsu what are you doing." Gray felt heat rush to his cheek as Natsu rubbed his face against his chest, which was bare.

"Huh? Does Gray-kun not like Natsu." Natsu cutely tipped his head as water started to form in his eyes.

"TOO KAWAII!" They once again cried out.

"I just want Gray-kun t-to like m-me be-because. . . because. .because I care deeply for you." Tears started to fall out of Natsu eyes.

"UKE MODE!"

"Well you guys shut-up!" Gray yelled at the members of Fairy Tail.

"Oh no did I make Gray-kun mad." Natsu stare up at Gray with cute puffy cheeks.

_'Must. . not. .ravish.'_ Gray tried to suppress his inner pervert.

"No I'm not mad at you and why the hell are you acting this way?" Gray tried to get rid of the inappropriate thought that swam through his head.

"That good" Natsu ignore the rest of what Gray said and smile cutely. Natsu then did something that will forever be printed in the minds of all the Fairy Tail members. He leaned up to Gray and kiss him right on the LIPS before he was engulf with darkness.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" The guild that goes by the name of Fairy Tail was heard all through out of Magnolia

**. . . Later on that day. . .**

"Urgh . . . Where am I?" Natsu slowly open up his eyes and saw Eraze, Happy and Lucy staring down at him. Natsu sat up and saw he was in the guild infirmary room.

"What am I doing here?" Natsu look up at Eraze and Lucy expecting an answer, but instead was rewarded with blush faces from the two who turn their faces away from him. So Natu decided to turn to Happy knowing he will answer him.

"You liiike him." Happy smirked. Natsu look confuse about what Happy said and decide to see what was going on in the guild. Once Natsu entered all faces turn to him

"Why everyone staring at me!" Natsu growled.

"Because you liiike him." Happy said as he appeared in front of Natsu

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked confuse wondering why everyone was acting weird. Natsu felt someone bump into him and turn around and saw it was Gray.

"Ice block watch were you go-" Natsu stop talking once he notice how red Gray face was.

"Gray is you feeling all right." Natsu place his hand on Gray forehand this cause Gray to turn into a ice block

"What the hell!" cried Natsu.

"I never expected that you held such strong feeling for Gray." Eraze pop out beside Natsu.

" So I congratulate your relationship and wish the both of you good luck." Eraze patted Natsu on the back

"What hell are you talking about!" Natsu cried out again.

"Natsu don't you remember what happen earlier today between you and Gray?" asked Lucy.

"Me? And Gray?" Natsu look confuse.

_'Wait don't tell me he doesn't remember what happen?'_ thought Lucy as just then the doors to the guild bust open showing Levy.

"Guys I believe I can explain why Natsu acted un-Natsu earlier today." Levy walk to a near by table and brought out a huge book.

_'How did she carry that.'_ Thought some of the others.

"Here it is!" cried out Levy as she had the book open to a page that had a picture of bracelet that resemble the one Natsu had on.

"Natsu can give me your wrist for a second?" Levy asked. Natsu held out his wrist as Levy examine the bracelet.

"What have you found Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"I think I just find out why Natsu was acting weird. This bracelet is called the Rose Bracelet. It can switch anybody personality and the person closet to the user heart will make them fall love with that person. The bracelet become affected when some near or at least 5 feet away say's the word 'Love'." Levy read out.

" That would explain why Natsu was acting un-Natsu like." Said someone.

"So when anybody say the word 'love' around Natsu, Natsu acts in love with Gray." Lucy confirmed forgetting that Natsu was standing beside her.

"I WHAT!" Natsu scream out just when Lucy was about to explain to Natsu about what happen earlier someone busted down the doors to the guild.

" It been a long time. . .Makarov." said a figure that was cover by the flame that cover around the door.

To Be Continue. . . .


End file.
